Revege is a dish best served at a wedding XOXO
by Destro McCullen
Summary: What happens when Chuck returns after being shot with a new bride what will Blaire say to this? Is Chuck really done playing games or is the greatest game yet to be played? Other characters will appear later on. Chuck/Blair/Jenny/Serena/Vanessa
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

"I had to create a monster if I was going to dethrone the queen."- Chuck Bass

On a train heading to New York...

Chuck raised the woman's hand right and knelt down. "If not for you I would have died in that ally will you do me the honor making me the happiest man on earth.

* * *

_Gossip Girl Blog:_

_Spotted Chuck Bass returning by train after his departure and what's this on his arm? My my it looks like interesting things are in store for B and S._

_

* * *

_

Airport 9:15 a.m.

Serena and Blair get off the plane as they return to New York from Paris. "Oh S I am so happy I had such fun in Paris." Blaire said as she raised her arms into the sunshine smiling. "Oh could you please not shout I still have have jetlag Blaire." Serena said this as she got out of of the plane. "So why are we back so early Serena?" Blaire asked "Oh I got a email from my mom. She said that there was this big and important event tonight at midnight." Serena explained. "Then we must go I'm up for any thing. As long as it doesn't involve that two timing loser." Blaire said going from perky to angry in seconds. "Ok then lets go buy something nice to wear to it then." Serena said a happy but hesitant tone of voice.

Jenny's current place of residence 10:50 A.M.

Jenny got up to the sound of a man knocking on her door she opened it find her brother Dan in front of her. "Hey Jenny." Dan said smiling as he hugged her. "Hey what brings you here?" Jenny asked him completely stunned. "Oh I got this letter in my mail it was addressed to you and me strangely enough and it didn't feel write opening the letter without you. Dan said lying it was an excuse to get away from Georgina. "Okay then lets open it." Jenny said excitedly. They then opened it and it read.

_To the prestien audience of Daniel and Jenny Humphree,_

_You are cordially invited to the party of the year and an all expense paid night at Hilton. All that is required is that you wear _

_something respectable and take your seat at the designated area._

_ Sincerely, Charles_

"Who's Charles?" Dan asked. "Beats me but I say we go." Jenny said as raced to pack her things. "Are you sure that you want to do that we don't even know who this is_?"_ Dan said "It's better than being stuck where we are now!" She shouted at him from her room. Dan paused and thought about the situation for a second a night with Georgina pregnant or a night with his sister in the Hilton in a luxury sweet. The choice was clear he would have to explain things to Georgina as soon as he got back from the Hilton or maybe he just wouldn't say anything at all. One thing was certain this was going to be a night he would never forget.

Upper East Side clothing store 2:35 P.M.…

"So Serena how does this dress look on me?" Blaire stepped out in a beautiful black strapless dress and red heels. "Wow Blaire you look beautiful." Serena said to her while wearing a beautiful strapless white dress and white heels. "So when do we have to be there with with your mom?" Blaire asked as she did her hair. "The invitation says midnight so I guess midnight." Serena said as she glanced at the invitation she was holding in her right hand. "Who does my mom know named Charles?" Serena asked Blaire being completely puzzled by the name. "I have no idea S but all I know is that we are going to have more fun tonight than we have all summer." Blaire said excitedly. "Don't you find it strange?"Serena asked Blaire. "Find what strange?" Blaire asked in return. "That we've been gone all summer and Chuck has not even made a public appearance since recovering from his gunshot wound which made national news even though he was released just a few weeks later."

"Maybe that little jerk crawled under a rock and died." Blaire said in disdain towards Chuck. "So your not worried about him at all?" Serena asked her knowing that Blaire was and not showing it (Blaire hadn't even gone window shopping for guys since the news hit the national level. "Not at all he could go to the top of a building and threaten to jump again and I would help no encourage what he was doing so that no woman would have to suffer what I had to suffer ever again and why are you playing devil's advocate Serena?" Blaire asked this completely puzzled. "I'm not defending what he did I am just saying that you know what kind of a man he is it's not like you didn't know in your heart of hearts that he wouldn't jump on the nearest set of boobs that came his way after thinking you didn't want him. After all he's Chuck Bass." Serena explained.

"A set of boobs that belonged to a minor." Blaire pointed out as she put her hands on her hips and smiled triumphantly concealing the fact that her leaving Chuck had nothing to do with Jenny. Serena gave her a yeah right look. "So if it had been anyone else you would not have cared at all?" Serena asked her. "No it's just... he lied that's it he lied to me I asked him if he had anyone in his room and he said no." Blaire said immediately in a high pitched voice. "Okay so Chuck lies to spare your feelings and for that you dump him." Serena said to her. "Just shut it okay Chuck is a bad outfit that I once tried on and thought was good but my eyes are now opened and I now see him for who he is a bad pleather coat." Blaire explained to her. "Yuck I know he's an ass but comparing him to the worst invention next to gas chambers known to man isn't that a little harsh?" Serena asked. "Umm... your right no one should ever be compared to pleared." Blaire said shivering at the thought of pleather "But I digress to night is about new beginnings out with the old and in with the new now lets go have dinner buy these beauty's and go tan before the party." Blaire said the same triumphent voice as before hiding feelings for Chuck.


	2. Chapter 2: No Chance

The Hilton…

Chuck's bride was staring out the window and down at the street. Chuck walked into the room. "Quite a sight isn't it?" He said to her with a smile on her face. She didn't answer "I'm sorry where my manners you look as lovely as usual are." He said as he kissed her on the hand where his ring was. He then looked at his watch and saw that it said 7:00P.M. "Five hours till show time are sure you want to go through with this?" He asked her in complete sincerity knowing that she was hesitant about marrying him. She then kissed him on the lips giving him his answer.

Outside the Hilton... 11:00P.M.

Jenny stepped out of the Dan's car she was in a beautiful sparkling golden dress. "Come on we're going to be late!" She shouted at Dan from outside. "We still got an hour are you sure we can't just go and come back later?" Dan asked nervously he didn't like the idea of wearing a tuxedo or anything fancy then again ever since Georgina came back into his life she wanted everything to be nice and fancy for their kid. Though he thought it was more for her. Eventually he finally gave in and said okay fine I'll go now. Jenny just started jumping with excitement Dan then got out of the car and together they went inside the Hilton.

Outside the Hilton... 11:39P.M.

Serena and Blaire arrived outside The Hilton they were both very excited they were going to have so much fun tonight or at least that was the plan. "Oh S it's The Hilton isn't grand?" Blaire asked her with great excitement. She grabbed Serena and began to run for the Hilton then these days that's what Blaire did best running. "Whoa B slow down!" Serena yelled in a voice of concern. She really did not know what had gotten into her friend B. Well correction she did know Blaire was running all right but not to something from something her love for Chuck.

The past summer she had been left to watch her best friend wither into a shell of her former self. It was terrible the once proud Blaire Vanderoort was no more than a mere shell of herself and it was all Chuck's fault B would never have ended up like this if it weren't for him but hopefully tonight would change everything... hopefully. As they walked in into the Hotel they saw the one person they never expected to see. "Nate!" Blaire yelled. "Blaire what are you doing here?" Nate said in a puzzled tone.

The Hilton Third Floor same time...

Jenny was just looking out the window when she thought she saw Blaire and Serena. "Um... Dan I think I just saw Blaire and Serena." She said looking back at him. "No it can't be their in Paris don't worry Jenny the odds of you running into Blaire are absolutely zero." Dan said reassuring her he was very very very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Chuck?

Chuck and his bride's room...

Chuck was just reading a book on the top floor he was very much enjoying it and as he did he heard a strange sound. He went to his bedroom door and proceeded to open it. He then looked out side and saw no one he then stepped out completely puzzled. Just then someone ran into him knocking him to the floor. "What just happened?" Chuck asked he then looked in front him to see Jenny. "Jenny what brings you here?" He asked pretending not to know. "Oh Dan got a invitation to a party and well we decided to come here." She explained.

"Hmm I see that is interesting so you are rooming on this floor I take it." He said this with false curiosity (He knew that if he sent out the invitations to the right people at the right moment then Blaire and Jenny would eventually pop up.) "So what are you doing here Chuck last I heard you got shot?" She asked in genuine curiosity. "Oh well I was shot but I was found in the nick of time and brought to a hospital but um... Jenny." He said this with great hesitation. "Yeah Chuck?" She asked him. "I think we need to get up." Chuck said to her. "Oh right we should totally get up." They both stand up and dust themselves off.

"Listen Chuck I wanted to apologize it's my fault that you and Blaire broke up." Jenny said to him in a apologetic manner. "Hey don't blame your self it does take two to tango after all and besides I could have said no in fact being the one that was over age I should have said no and besides if I didn't end up with you that night I would probably have called a hooker over or found some girl at a bar and Blaire would have gone ballistic on me." He said this lifting up her chin with his right hand. "It's just I did so many terrible things last year I don't even think out side my family I'm going to get any forgiveness and then there's hurricane Blaire." Jenny said this while starting to tear up. "Hey don't worry about Blaire if she even thinks about coming after you I'll make sure revenge is short lived." Chuck reassured her.

Jenny then looked down and spoke in amazement. "Wow I never thought I'd see the day." "What do you mean Chuck asked puzzled. "You standing up and protecting someone why is that?" Jenny asked him with some happiness back in her voice. "Well lets just say that getting shot and hovering between life and death can really put things in perspective for a person." Chuck told her this as if he were telling a joke and Jenny just laughed.

"So any way is true that the mayor stepped out of office?" Jenny asked him trying to change the subject. "Oh yeah from what I understand every dirty politician and rich kid is running for it except for Nate's family. "Really why is that?" Jenny asked surprised. "Well you may not have heard but Nate is now the new me." Chuck came right out and told her that. "Huh your joking I don't believe you." Jenny replied with disbelief. "Oh no he is I gave him my contacts before the summer and ever since he has been partying and drinking." Chuck explained. "Like you?" Jenny asked.

"Like I use to when I recovered I had to go the entire summer without a drink or performing any straining activity so I am pretty much one summer sober." Chuck told her. "Wow so your saying your done partying and drinking?" Jenny asked him in disbelief. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying I'm trying to be the person that the people who now hate my guts once believed I could be." Chuck explained.

"By people you mean Blaire am I right?" Jenny asked. "Yes Blaire and every one else we know that I have let down and hurt." Chuck's voice then got sad he immediately tried to change the topic that they had started. He then just blurted out "I applied to college and got accepted." "Wait you Chuck Bass applied to a university. Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Chuck?" Jenny's mouth practically dropped open.

"Well if I want to run the company and show that I have what it takes I'm going to have to learn the ropes I mean my late father's guidance will only get me so far it's time that I suck it up and start acting like a real bass." Chuck said fixing his suit coat. Jenny's disbelief kept growing she was now speechless was this really a new Chuck Bass? Chuck then looked at his and said "Oh look I'm sorry I'm late for class but we should talk more maybe over some salads at a restaurant preferably one where you brother is not inclined to try kicking my ass." "Oh um... sure." "Great here's my phone number." He took out a piece of paper and put it in her hand and walked away waving goodbye to her. Jenny could only say "And now I believe hell just froze over." She then see's a card that was black with red flames on the card written silver was a phone number an address and a name Lady Valkyrie.


	4. Chapter 4: We

Serena looked fing hot last night there's something wrong with that level of perfection it needs to be violated.- Chuck Bass

Dan and Jenny's room...

Dan sat in his room pondering how fucked up his life had gotten he was now expecting a kid with Georgina. He felt like his life was over in fact he really wouldn't mind if he had dropped dead. He tossed his head back and looked at the ceiling. He then got up and looked around the room for something to do. He then went to the closet door and looked inside out of pure boredom. When he did he found a bottle of wine with a note attached the note read complements of the host.

"Okay that's weird who would leave this here. Who ever is throwing this party must be one hell of a guy." Dan said this in shock of how expensive the wine was which was about a few thousand dollars. He then heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to find Jenny.

"Um... do you know who a Lady Valkyrie is?" Jenny asked him starring at the card Chuck dropped.

Bass Company ten minutes down the street...

Chuck stepped out of the elevator. He walked through the hall of the building he then made a left turn. He stopped at a door that led straight to a board room. He then went inside the board room to meet an unexpected woman Lillian Serena's mother.

"Hello Lillian why did you call me here?" Chuck asked as he placed his suit coat on one of the chairs. She turned around from looking out the window her arms were crossed. She had a serious look on her face that said she was pissed off. "Oh hey Chuck did you know that Serena got invited to a party just recently." She asked this in a sarcastic tone. "No though I imagine that you are to have her back so early." Chuck said as he went to the coffee machine and made himself a cup of coffee. "Would you care for some?" Chuck asked her politely.

"No thank you but now that you mention it I am happy that she's back so imagine my surprise when I learned that I sent her an invitation to a party a invitation that I don't remember sending." She said this knowing that it was him. "Wow that is certainly interesting so does Serena know about this?" He asked pretending to be non the wiser. "No in fact I decided not to tell her but do you want to know something else?" Chuck barely managed to hide a nervous gulp.

She then continued to speak. "I did some checking and found out that you helped Serena's career would never have started if you hadn't have made some call's." Chuck just began to chuckle as if he had just heard a hilarious joke. "So you think I got her those modeling and acting jobs? That is very funny go on I want to here more of this theory." Chuck was hiding his nervousness. Just then his cell phone rang. "Thank God." He thought. "Yes of course I will be there right away." He closed his cell phone off and said to her "I would love to stay and here more of this story but I have to go there is a personal engagement I have to attend to." With that he left the room and went back to the Hilton.

Blair's room which she was letting Nate stay in...

Blair surfed the Gossip Girl blog looking for news on Chuck suddenly a sleeping Nate popped up. "Wow what got you up?" Blair asked him stunned. "I just realized something Blair." Nate said this in a energetic tone. "What?" Blair asked. "On the day Serena came back from her self imposed exile Chuck said something to me. He said that Serena looked hot the night before. How would he know that he was with you all that time." Nate said completely shocked and confused. "What are you talking about Nate Chuck was with you." Blair was starting to get even more worried Chuck would never be with her but she would never admit it. "So if neither of us were with Chuck who was he with?" Nate asked already knowing the answer. "Oh God that is just wrong." Blair said in disgust.

Elevator...

Chuck was standing in the elevator waiting to get to his floor. Right then though it stopped and opened at that moment Serena walked into the small space. They then found themselves standing beside each other. "I didn't think you show your face here Chuck." Serena said in a condescending manner. "I once said the same to you Serena oh wait I never did." After saying that Chuck just pressed the stop button on the elevator. "What the hell are you doing Chuck!" Serena yelled at him. Chuck then got up close to her face and asked her "Why did you leave me out of the blue and come back acting like nothing happened like we didn't happen?"


	5. Chapter 5: Promise

Let's catch up, take clothes off stare at each other.- Chuck Bass to Serena

"Chuck do we have to do this now is really not a good time especially after what happened with Jenny." Serena said backing up.

"Oh please it is never a good time with you that is the one consistency you and your mother have you run when things get tough." Chuck said getting closer.

"Please don't do this." Serena said to him their mouths inches away from each other.

"Why are you afraid you might feel something?" Chuck asked her. She then pounced on him there lips locking.

"Oh my god I can't believe we just did that!" Serena said pushing him back. This was a disaster how could she have done this how could she have kissed Chuck Bass of all people this was a monumental disaster. She felt like the walls were closing in on her she began hyperventalating she then passed out falling into Chucks arms. Chuck was smiling he was after all groping Serena while holding onto her.

Flash back during the supposed exile Pent House payed by Chuck...

"Oh God that was amazing I can see why Nate ditched Blair you are great in bed Serena and I mean that." He said looking over at her. He was captivated by her flawless beauty. Her golden blond hair laid on the white sheets. Chuck got up and walked to the mini bar. He got some expensive wine.

"God you are beautiful when you are naked." Chuck said to her with a smile as he popped open the sprayed on top of her.

"Ahh Charles Bass stop it!" She screamed while giggling.

"Okay okay I'll stop." Chuck said putting it back. "But seriously Serena what if your mom finds out your here or my dad finds out that I am paying to have you live here?" He asked in genuine curiosity knowing that they wouldn't be able to live like this forever.

"Oh come on Chuck I'm taking classes online and it's not like I am causing Blair or Nate any trouble as long as no one knows I'm here everything is going to be okay." She said to him. She then got up put her hands on his shoulders smiled and said to him. "I promise that no what Chuck you and will be together when I get back to school." She then kissed him and they jumped on the queen size bed.

Present day...

Chuck Bass set her down gently and said her.

"You never did keep your promise but that's okay I'll keep your secret Serena." He whispered to her as he let her down gently straightening he beautiful hair. The elevator door opened Dan and Jenny were outside.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Dan yelled. As he rushed to her checking her.

"Nothing nothing ever happened between between us Humphrey." Chuck said as he stood up straight and fixed his tie. He then walked out of elevator and returned to his floor after all the big event was only fifteen minutes away.

Five minutes later in Dan and Jenny's room...

"Huh what happened the last thing I remember was me and Chuck and oh my GOD!" Serena screamed coming out of her daze.

"Wow that was quick." Jenny said after jumping back with a wash cloth in her hand.

"Serena what happened did Chuck hurt you?" Dan asked completely worried about her.

"I'm fine Dan but how are you did you fix things with Vanessa?" Serena asked him equally concerned.

"Yeah after something else went down she went and canned any and all connection we had or ever could have. I don't think we will be seeing her any time soon." Dan said in despair.

"Oh my gosh Dan I'm so sorry." Serena said taking his hand.

"Hey Bro, Serena I found out who Lady Valkyrie is!" Jenny yelled over from her bed while on a computer cell phone.

"Huh who's Valkyrie?" Serena asked puzzled.

"The girl who's card was in Chuck's pocket." Dan explained.

"Yeah get this she's a New York based dominatrix." Jenny said almost laughing as she continued. "Oh and she's getting married today!"

"Really I never knew Chuck was the type that liked to get smacked around and spanked by a girl is there a picture of her?" Dan asked.

"No not at all." Jenny said and finished with "Well we might as well get going hey Serena want to come with us to this party?" Jenny asked closing the laptop.

"Wait a minute did you guys get invited by a Charles to?" Serena asked Stunned.

* * *

Spotted all the major players in town under one roof and who's this I see as the hostess beside Chuck my my this night just gets freakier and freakier not to mention kinkier XOXO.

-Gossip Girl


	6. Chapter 6: Zero Hour

Five Minutes before Zero Hour...

Outside the room...

Jenny, Serena and Dan were walking in the hall towards the room dressed all fancy in the clothes they brought for the party. They were still shocked that they were invited to the same party by the mysterious Charles.

"So neither of have any idea who this Charles person is?" Serena asked amazed.

"No we don't know who he is but maybe that's a good thing I mean it's not like we get invited to these party's often." Jenny pointed out. "I mean have you Serena ever been invited to the Hilton?"

"No now that you mention it no I haven't Jenny." Serena said hiding her anger.

"Hey listen Serena don't be upset with her it's not like you never did anything terrible or should I remind you of why you imposed your self exile all those years ago." Dan said to her.

"Okay fine point taken I'll back off of Jenny and retract my claws for now." Serena said. Jenny then breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Alright then let's get to the party." Dan said to them making he was in between them. They then walked into the the room.

Mean while in another section of the hotel in another hallway that led straight to the same room...

"Oh my God!" Blair yelled.

"I know it's hard to believe." Nate said to her.

"How could she and with him!" Blair said shocked to him.

"I know it's hard to believe Serena and Chuck were together that whole year and we didn't know." Nate said stunned. "Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"Why didn't she tell me!"

"Well at least we will get to the bottom of this when we see Serena here at least I hope so. You know I knew it was a matter of time before Chuck got to her after what happened with Jenny."

"Do not ever say that name in my presence Nate!" Blair shouted in anger. "It's bad enough that the image of a Chuck and Serena in bed together is seared into my brain but to say that slut's name near me is horrible! It's down right unforgivable!" They then walked into the room.

The room five minutes ago before everyone walked on in...

Chuck walked into the room it was filled with various people inside from actors, models, and singers to high up politicians anyone who was anyone was there and I mean that. There were white sheets and golden curtain rods. The walls were painted white so was the ceiling. Candles were every where on the tables on the walls Chuck spared no expense for his bride but just who is Lady Valkyrie? Chuck took a hold of a wine glass and and spoon began knocking them together.

"Attention everyone I know it's hard to belief that I am standing before you at this party but I want to assure you that I am a changed man I will put all of you first and that the days of my past indiscretions are over from now on I assure that there will be a finer system put forth for you the people and that is why..." Just then everyone walked in shocked to see Chuck in a white suit no less holding a wine glass. Everyone had there mouths dropped open as they realized at this moment the truth that Chuck invited them to this party with celeberties and reporters people you would not want to make scene in front of.

"What the hell?" Dan asked.

"Chuck?" Nate asked surprised.

"You got to be kidding me." Serena said stunned.

"Wow just wow." Jenny said surprised that she was not surprised.

"OMG" Blair said as she fainted falling into Nates arms.

"Welcome everyone your just in time I was just announcing my candidacy for mayor." Chuck said raising his wine glass.


	7. Chapter 7: It's a party

Flash Black…

Chuck laid on the ground bleeding his only thoughts were Blair would he ever see his dear Blair again would she know if he had died here in some small disgusting ally? Would anyone even care about him being dead? Would anyone miss him in his passing would people even look for him? These thoughts raced through him as a woman ran to him screaming.

"I never expected you of all people to come to my rescue." He said this before passing out.

"Someone call an ambulance!" The woman screamed.

Present Day...

"You got to be kidding me... I'm not voting for him." Dan said after hearing Chuck's announcement.

"Chuck! What trying to pull?" Serena mumbled under breath trying to remain calm.

"Ah yes well I wanted you all to be here for this auspicious occasion and of course for my engagement to my new bride."

"WHAT!" They all yelled out in unison. There mouths practically dropped open in disbelief.

Nate gently sat Blair on the ground. He walked over to Chuck and said to him. "Congratulations man. I can't believe your finally tying the knot. Wait your doing it for real this time right?" Nate was right to question this after what happened to Blair.

"Yes of course and considering her night job she will have no problem preventing me from going a stray besides our relationship is much more normal than mine was with Blair she actually insisted it be that way." Chuck explained.

"Oh my God! Chuck is the guy Lady Valkyrie is marrying!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Wait so who is our soon to be mayor marrying?" Nate asked turning to Jenny.

"A dominatrix." Chuck answered abruptly. Nate spat out his drink at the mentioning of the D word (He had a bad experience in a dungeon over the summer more on that later though.)

"Wow anyone I know?" He asked jokingly.

"Actually..." Chuck began to speak as he was immediately swept away by some reporters inquiring about the recent news.

"Unbelievable married... Chuck... to a dominatrix." Serena said completely shocked by the news herself.

"Well other then Blair do you really think he was going to marry a nice normal girl from the country?" Jenny asked knowing she had just made a good point.

"Okay your right but I thought Chuck would at least marry a stripper, hooker, or random chick that he had just knocked up." Dan then spat out his drink. "Whats wrong with you?" Serena asked puzzled.

"Oh nothing it's just... I left the meter running." Dan said as he headed for the nearest door.

"In the bathroom?" Serena asked even more puzzled.

five minutes later...

"Wait Chucks getting married to a dominatrix?" Blair responded in amazement.

"Yes we are just as surprised as you are Blair." Serena pointed out to her friend. "Do you want to leave?" She asked in concern.

"No of course not I will handle this with the grace and honor of a Marie Ann Twanett. Let Chuck have his fun besides I want to meet the fool who thinks she can replace me." Blair said to her.

"Okay are you sure B?" Serena asked her.

"Completely." Blair said with confidence.

In the bath room...

Dan splashed his face with water. "Come on man keep it together. You can do this." He said to himself.

"Well and here I have been getting congratulations. Allow me to be the first to say congratulations Humphrey." Chuck said as he walked in.

"What the hell how do you know about Georgina?" Dan asked completely shocked.

"Georgina has been emailing me non stop I ironically was the one person that hasn't yet blocked her email address. It's pretty funny I thought I would be the one to knock someone up but here you are." Chuck said with a smirk.

"You know I have half a mind to turn you in for statutory rape." Dan said to Chuck in a bitter voice.

"Then I'll just have to show the authorities this." Chuck said as he reached into his suit coat and pulled out a file handing it over to Dan. "Oh yes that's not the only copy. Don't worry no one else knows about this."

"You son of a bitch what the hell do you want from me?" Dan demanded.

"Just your cooperation this is a very important year for me and I need things to run smoothly that being said I'm your new best friend." Chuck said with a smile.

"Unbelievable." Dan said stunned.

"Oh cheer up it's party." Chuck said smiling as he walked out of the room."


	8. Chapter 8: Misses Bass unveiled

Serena sat in her seat at her table. She was waiting for Dan to get back when Blair plopped right next to her.

"Tell me you did not do it..." She paused. "With him."

"Of course not B you know I have far more self respec I mean self restrai... oh you know what I mean Blair."

"No I don't." Blair questioned as if she were an interrogator.

"Okay if I say anything I automatically will be bombarded with screams and yells." Serena thought to herself. "Dan!" Serena said as she saw her ex walking toward them.

"Whats Humphrey doing here?" Blair asked.

"Oh I got invited." Dan explained to her.

"Umm... is your slut of a sister here?" Blair asked in false politeness. She was now planning on destroying Jenny for returning.

"Yes actually I can't imagine what rock an ugly creature like you crawled out of though." Dan replied in return he was not about to let Blair slam his sister. He then left them and headed over to Chuck.

"What do they have to talk about?" Serena asked.

"Who cares?" Blair said sharply now watching Serena like a hawk where Chuck was concerned.

Chuck's side of the room...

"So I'm not going to have to be buddy buddy with you one hundred percent of the time am I?" Dan asked as he walked up to Chuck.

"No of course not. You just make sure no one charges me for my indiscretions with a certain blond we are both friends with and I think we should at least be civil with each other is that to hard?" He handed Dan a glass of red wine. "If life as a business man has taught me anything its that we can at least drink with the people we hate Humphrey." Chuck said to him. Then they both toasted each other.

"Okay so are their any other surprises that I should know about?"

"Yes but I am not going to tell you what they are but your about to find out very soon."

Serena's table...

"Did Chuck and Dan just toast each other?" Serena asked Blair puzzled.

"OMG what was that about S?" Blair asked equally as shocked.

"This whole night has been weird if you ask me." Serena said thinking about her run with Chuck she then started getting hot thinking about him. She started thinking about his bare naked chest. She thought about those times she spent with Chuck how he could make scream by thrusting her in bed. How he could he make her moan just by nibbling on her neck. He was the first man to ever give her an orgasm she actually faked it with Nate. "Chuck..." Serena said sighing.

"What?" Blair said not hearing it.

"Nothing nothing at all." Serena said immediately trying to cover it up.

"Okay you don't have to get defensive sheesh." Blair said to her not realizing what was really going on.

Jenny's table...

"Hey Jenny how are things?" Nate asked as he walked up to her.

"Oh great how are you Nate?"

"Good I'm good I've been partying like crazy all summer you would not believe the things I have done. in fact since your a minor I shouldn't even be talking about them." Jenny just laughed a little bit.

"It's okay I probably don't want to here about them anyways." An old man stepped in front of the door and made an announcement.

"Attention everyone I would like to announce the entrance of the guests main event. So without further delay I give you future Misses Bass Vanessa Abrams."

The doors then and Vanessa walked in a stunning black strapless dress with a beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

Dan was angry all he could say was "You Mother..."

"CHUCKER!" He was then cut off by a screaming Blair.

Vanessa walked up to her fiance and they kissed so passionately that every one was speechless.


	9. Chapter 9: Discreet

"My God this is worse than Serena and Chuck." Nate said stunned.

"It's not possible when did they..." Serena couldn't finish her sentence.

"I guess that we'll just have to ask. What I want to know is how in hell did she worked as a dominatrix and we didn't know." Jenny said.

Across the room…

"Chuck this is seriously sick and wrong even for you." Dan mumbled to him.

"Oh please Dan you were an idiot to let this beauty slip away." Chuck said smiling at her stroking her chin.

"How did you to even meet?" Dan asked puzzled.

"Well I was heading back to New York after seeing the photo of you ugh Serena." She said this as Serena walked up to them.

"What the hell was that?" Serena asked being very upset with what she had just heard.

"What do you mean Serena oh wait your too busy bouncing between men to even realize it."

"Why you!" Serena began to shout in anger.

"Humphrey learn to control your woman seriously she's really an embarrassment." Chuck said.

"Serena please."

"That's a good boy Humphrey." Vanessa said mockingly.

"Darling." Chuck said to her smiling.

"Yes dear?" Vanessa answered smiling taking pleasure what it was putting Dan through.

"A word." Chuck said as he grabbed her by the arm and took over to the far side of the room.

"What does he have to say to her?" Serena asked.

"Doesn't really matter does it?" Dan asked.

"Why are you taking his crap all of a sudden?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They both insulted you and you didn't even defend yourself."

"Look Serena I'm not in the mood for confrontation that's all."

"Okay fine sorry I asked."

Chuck and Vanessa...

"What hell was that?" Chuck demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry that bitch tried to steal Dan from me and I'm suppose to act like nothing happened. How could I forget?"

"Listen we have a goal you behaving like child disrupts the goal now we both knew that it was not going to be easy but we decided to do this now let's get back over there and play our damn roles."

"Okay I'm sorry would you like to spank me for being a bad girl?"

"Hmm maybe we never did decide weather this deal would be purely business so why not add some pleasure."

"Yum why not indeed." She said smiling.

Blair's table...

"Are you alright Blair?" Nate asked her concerned.

"No no I am not alright. Look at them you can tell there talking about something dirty and perverted!"

"Oh come on I'm sure he's giving her a lecture for what she just did to Serena."

"Ha! Yeah that's likely. As if."

"Well you never know." She turned to him and gave him a look that said.

"Oh please."

"Okay they probably are talking about something but it couldn't be perverted especially in this place." He then looked at her again. "Okay it probably is something bad."

Chuck and Vanessa...

"What do you say we continue this discussion upstairs."

"In the church my my."

"Well then it's settled." With that he took her by the hand they discreetly went up stairs.


	10. Chapter 10: Indecent Proposal

Prague Hospital a few months earlier...

"Oh God where am I?" Chuck said waking up in a daze.

"Oh your finally awake I see." Vanessa said as she walked into the room wearing a tiger designed dress.

"What are you doing in Prague I thought you were in Haiti?" Chuck asked her shocked that she saved him.

"Well I was doing some business for my mom here and I found you in that alley drunk and shot." She explained.

"Were you wearing that outfit when you found me?" He asked perplexed.

"Of course what else would I be dressed in?" She answered nervously.

"Well if I remember correctly you were in something made of leather." He stopped for a moment his mouth cracked opened when he came to a conclusion. "Oh my god your a prostitute." He started cracking up laughing.

"Shut up I am not a prostitute." She said furiously as she hit him with her purse. "I'm a dominatrix." She whispered.

"Okay that's better. So were you meeting a client in the alley?"

"No I was here on business with my mother and a friend of mine who is also a Dominatrix was in town and we decided to go to a munch."

"A munch?"

"It's a party or dinner that local BDSM life stylists attend to meet people with the same interests."

"So your a life stylist?"

"No my friend is she just dragged me to the munch and when I left I found you. Wow I can not believe I admitted that to you."

"Yep I would have just believed you if you told me that you were in town and at a club."

"So how are things with Blair?" She asked trying to break the tension.

"She left me because I slept with Jenny."

"Wow I'm shocked."

"How do you think I feel? I never thought she would sleep with me after what happened back in High School. On another note how are you and Dan?"

"I don't think things will work out. Did you know he Georgina pregnant?"

"No to be honest I always thought I would get a girl knocked up but he beat me to it. What are two lonely suckers like us going to do now?"

"Yeah your right I mean it's not like we can just get married." She said jokingly. The room then became quiet she looked over to him with a smile on his face. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No Chuck I refuse to marry you it's not going to happen not in a million years."

Present Day...

Nate walked out of the room. "Hey where are you going?" Jenny asked him.

"Oh I have to take breather upstairs I just got back into town and I haven't really found a place to stay." He answered as if he just made it up on the spot.

"Oh do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"No Jenny actually after what happened with Dan I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh you know you are so right. I'll just go then but I really don't want to go back there with Blair in there."

"Just stick with your brother I'm sure it will all work out."

"Alright thanks." With that she walked back into the room. Nate walked into the elevator. He pressed the button for the top floor. He waited for a few minutes. He heard the ding the door opened he walked out of it and into the hall he made a few left and right turns. Until he arrived at a door. He proceeded to pick the lock. He got the door open and snuck into the room. He looked around the room after closing the door.

"Damn it Chuck where are you hiding that file?" He said to himself as he looked under the bed. He then looked in front of himself and saw a safe. "Okay stupid question." He went over to the safe and used the most obvious combination to get it open the date Chuck lost his virginity. He then heard a sound he hid in the closet. It was Chuck and Vanessa. "Oh shit." Nate said frustrated.


	11. Chapter 11: Who I am hates who I've been

I'm sorry for the person I became.

I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.

I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again

'cause who I am hates who I've been.

- Band: Relient K Song: Who I am hates who I've been.

I own nothing.

Chuck led Vanessa into the room he slowly undressed her they kissed each other with hot passion. He took off his shirt and pants. He got on top of her. "Oh God Chuck." she moaned. "Oh GOD!."

"Oh GOD!" Nate said as he covered his mouth in disgust. He almost threw up but was able to restrain himself he couldn't stand what he was witnessing. Chuck and Vanessa doing the nasty. "Dear God you two get a room... that I'm not in." He thought.

"Oh that feels so good." Vanessa said to him in pure pleasure.

"You like that?" Chuck said smiling.

""Yeah." She said with a smile.

"I don't." Nate thought to himself.

"Oh wait." Chuck said getting up.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"I forgot to check on the company."

"Wow really your taking this change of heart very seriously."

"Of course I am. I was completely honest and besides what would I have to gain by going back to being a spoiled brat."

"Well there is always Blair." He just laughed a little bit at her answer as if he had just heard a joke.

"She wants nothing to do with me that's why... I have to do this. If you want to back out I wont stop you all you have to do is walk out that door you go back to being Vanessa Abrams I go back to being Chuck Bass."

"I've already made my choice Chuck for better or for worse." She said smiling as she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's funny." He said amused by what she just said.

"So did you and Serena really have a fling for a year or was that just a joke?"

"No I was completely serious."

"Can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why Blair? You could start over in another city forget about what was done and just make a fresh start. So why are you not doing that?"

"You know Gossip Girl she'll follow me where ever I go."

"Yeah your right about that she would and she would tear you and everyone you care about down with you."

"Gossip Girl is a modern day trickster she or he appears and disappears with a snap of her fingers and with a snap she can destroy a persons whole life not even Blair is immune to her power that's why I have to do this to achieve my goal I have to break the heart of the woman I love."

"I'm sorry you have to."

"Yeah well who I am hates who I've been I been an embarrassment to my father and a terrible friend. Now I think it's time we got back to the party don't you?"

"Oh... I haven't gotten my spanking." She pouted childishly.

"Maybe later." He said smiling. They then got up and got dressed after that they left.

"Oh thank God I was worried I was going to have to endure that for another five minutes." He shuddered at the thought of watching those two sleep with each other again. He went back to the safe and reopened it. Inside he took out a file. Inside were pictures of him arriving in Prague and another of him handing money to the men who shot Chuck.

Elevator...

"So Chuck did you ever find the people that shot you?" Vanessa asked him.

"Yeah and believe me they had a lot to tell me." He told her. "Particularly about their boss." He thought to himself.

The Party...

"So Dan I heard you got a new job." Jenny said to her brother.

"Yeah it's pretty good I'm making a lot of money from it."

"So what exactly is you new job? That is so top secret that not even Dad knows what it is."

"Um... well to sum it up it's a small business invested in three products."

"Really what's the company product?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it company secrets and all that but each product follows just one rule."

"Really what's that?"

"Supply and demand and I am actually looking to get into some other new areas for profit."

"Well I hope it all works out."

"It should early on it was struggling but lately it's had a lot of opportunity for aggressive expansion to be honest Jenny who I am now hates who was."


	12. Chapter 12: OMFG!

Utterly dedicated to preserving their self-image of perfection, the evil are unceasingly engaged in the effort to maintain the appearance of moral purity. They worry about this a great deal. They are acutely sensitive to social norms and what others might think of them. Outwardly they seem to live lives that are above reproach. The words "image." "appearance," and "outwardly" are crucial to understanding the morality of the evil. -M. Scott Peck

I own nothing.

A bank five weeks earlier...

It was a calm morning as the people were waiting in line then the clerks were waiting patiently for lunch break when suddenly two men in masks came walking inside. "I would like two make a withdrawl!" One of them said as he shot a AK 47 into the ceiling. A few minutes later the other zipping up two duffle bags full of money. "Thank you everyone now have a nice day!" They ran outside into a cargo van and drove off.

Present Day...

"So Dan did you here?" Jenny asked.

"Here about what?"

"There have been a series of bank robberies in New York."

"You don't say."

"Yeah apparently they were all done by a guy named Dante he's practically been running the criminal underworld this summer ever since the Five families got wiped in a massive police bust."

"You don't say what have you heard about him?"

"Not much just that he run's every brothel, drug ring, and is in charge of illegal counter fitting U.S., Mexican, and Canadian money."

"Wow are you sure he isn't just some urban legend? All that sounds a little far fetched."

"It's not this guy literally runs everything illegal in the upper east side even gambling and street races."

"Wow sounds like a rumor to me."

"It's not it's real."

"Listen Jenny if it's okay with you I have go and wash up."

"Um... sure yeah."

"Thanks your the best."

Inside the bathroom...

Dan was in the bath room he was washing his face when his phone rang. "Why are you calling me Damien? You know your not suppose to contact me I contact you." Dan asked abruptly after making sure no one was around to hear them.

"Listen Boss I thought you might want to know that someone has been asking question around the club and and the shipping yard." Damien explained fear in his voice.

"What are serious who has been asking questions?" Dan asked furiously.

"A detective his name's Morris that's all I know about him he keeps making the jumpy the girls on the street are jumpy to and don't even get me started on the dealers, suppliers, and manufacturers."

"Ah damn it. When I agreed to help you out of your jam with the cops you agreed to help me become the richest man in New York! Do you have any idea how much work I put into being the Top Dog on the streets? I'm I robbed a bank and almost got FUCKING caught!"

"I know I was the driver."

Suddenly Nate walked in. "Yeah we'll talk about this later." He hung up.

"Hello Dan." Nate said with contempt.

"Hello Nate." Dan said in the same tone of voice. With that Dan walked out immediately.

Nate walked into a stall he closed the door. He took out the file and began ripping it up. After all the tiny pieces fell he flushed them all down the drain and then he walked out.

Outside the Hilton...

Chuck and his fiancee were getting into there limo. When she got a text from the gossip girl site. "OH MY GOD!"

"What what is it?" Chuck asked concerned. She shows him the picture. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! IS THAT REALLY SERENA?" He was completely disgusted.

* * *

_Well well we have had quite a few surprises tonight can't wait to see what comes up next you know you love me xoxo- Gossip Girl ; )_


	13. Chapter 13: Business Meeting

Chuck was vomiting inside a bucket. "Oh my god that is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!"

"Really you mean you never did anything like that!" She screamed in shock.

"No definitely not and I don't want a woman that would do that."

Nate's apartment...

Nate walked into his apartment when he got a text. He looked at his phone. "Oh my god that's disgusting!"

Dan's car...

"I don't care Damien just find a way to get that cop off our backs. Hold on I'm getting a text." He looked at his cell phone. "What the fuck is that even possible!"

Blair's Bedroom...

Blair was putting herself to sleep when her phone went off. "Ahh! Holy shit that so wrong! That is fucked up! I can not believe Serena did that!"

The Train Station...

Jenny was loading her luggage when her phone rang. "Omg you have 2 c this!" A text said. She clicked on the link.

"Oh my god I can't believe it that's insane!"

The Next day exactly at 2:00p.m. in the Bass Company Board Room...

Dan walked into the board room. "Hello Humphrey I'm glad you decided to come over."

"Well your black mailing me God only knows why."

"True that's what I want to talk to you about."

"Really I'm shocked what do you want to talk about?"

"Well as you know bass industries has been on a slippery slope because of the economy I recently learned that some unsavory people are trying to ruin you enterprise people who I can persuade to back off leaving you the Upper East Side. I also run most of the shipping docks I know how to sneak and bribe custom agents. I also know that you are looking for a business to wire an launder your money back as clean as whistle."

"I see and how long would this partner ship last?"

"For as long as you want it to last."

"That's an enticing offer I admit but what stops the police from catching us?

"That's the beauty of it as far as the outside world is concerned Chuck Bass and Dan Humphrey are at each others throats and want nothing to do with the other no one would suspect a thing no one at all."

"So who else knows about this Vanessa?"

"Oh God no she just thinks that I'm up to my old tricks but if there's one thing that getting shot taught me it's that life is to short to play childish games."

"I agree we should for the sake of business try and get a long."

"Well I'm glad we agree on something Humphrey by the way did you get a email from from Gossip Girl relating to Serena?"

"Yes it was beyond disgusting."

"I know I still can't believe it do think she does that with guys?"

"Who knows I just don't want to be her right now."


	14. Chapter 14: Step One

**addiction** - being abnormally tolerant to and dependent on something that is psychologically or physically habit-forming (especially alcohol or narcotic drugs)

Step 1 - We admitted we were powerless over our addiction - that our lives had become unmanageable

Step 2 - Came to believe that a Power greater than ourselves could restore us to sanity

Step 3 - Made a decision to turn our will and our lives over to the care of God as we understood God

Step 4 - Made a searching and fearless moral inventory of ourselves

Step 5 - Admitted to God, to ourselves and to another human being the exact nature of our wrongs

Step 6 - Were entirely ready to have God remove all these defects of character

Step 7 - Humbly asked God to remove our shortcomings

Step 8 - Made a list of all persons we had harmed, and became willing to make amends to them all

Step 9 - Made direct amends to such people wherever possible, except when to do so would injure them or others

Step 10 - Continued to take personal inventory and when we were wrong promptly admitted it

Step 11 - Sought through prayer and meditation to improve our conscious contact with God as we understood God, praying only for knowledge of God's will for us and the power to carry that out

Step 12 - Having had a spiritual awakening as the result of these steps, we tried to carry this message to other addicts, and to practice these principles in all our affairs

Down Town New York Dress Store...

Blair's cell phone rang as she loaded her new dresses into her car. "Hello Serena why are you calling me?"

"You know why B I've been worried about you ever since the party? Especially with how you fainted."

"Listen S I'm fine and I am not even the least bit interested in going back to Chuck."

"Well You can never be to sure I mean he has broken your heart a lot of times."

"Well that was the last time I am so over that BASSTARD! That he could walk right up to me and I would not even care. He was like an unhealthy addiction that I am now clean and purged of."

"I hope that's true Blair God knows he doesn't deserve you after what he did."

"I know I mean he hasn't even come up to me and apologized! What kind of a coward is he? Talk about a hopeless loser Vanessa can have him for all I care."

"Really?"

"Yes really why do you say that Serena?" Blair asked raising an eye brow.

"Because you have forgiven him a shit load of times even when he didn't deserve to be."

"Well this is the last time and I promise you Serena Chuck means nothing to me as far as I am concerned he died the moment that he slept with that slut Jenny."

"Well that's good to here I have to go see you later okay B?."

"Of course S by the way you know you can come to me with anything right?"

"Of course why do you ask?"

"I don't know I just wanted to let you know. Bye."

After hanging up the phone Blair was getting into her car she was about to head home when she saw none other than Chuck walking across the street heading down some stairs in a basement. Even though it went against every one of her impulses she followed him into a basement. She then found herself standing in front of a door. She tried to open it but couldn't on the top was a sign it said members only." She could however hear what was said.

Inside the room...

"Everyone we have a new member please welcome him."

Chuck stood up. "Hi my name is Charles."

"Hi Charles."

"I don't know what where to begin I..." He paused for a moment to collect himself. "Ive done things terrible things I can't even tell you where it all began I was raised by my father though he wasn't around at all or ever he had more wives and mistresses than I can count. I think that's where it all began because I lost my virginity when I was twelve. I don't even know how I could possibly be in good health I mean I should be a walking STD but I'm not. It's funny I can't recall a single day I wasn't drunk or when someone actually like me. Now I'm sure there was a time when I had lots of friends but my choices have erased anything that was ever good about me in any ones memory." Tears began to flow from his eyes. "I actually never cared about any ones opinion until recently and that was when I stopped drinking and smoking. At first I thought quitting wouldn't be a big deal but then I started remembering things about my life and all these feelings of guilt, self loathing, and sadness just kept surfacing. A set of memories that keeps flooding back are the women that I would seduce one night and just kicked out next morning I mean before when I was drinking that wasn't a big deal and now it's like who the fuck was that back then. It's sometimes hard to believe that was even me you know. Then a realization hit me I have no identity. I mean I have been drinking, having sex, smoking, doing drugs, for so long that they have started to define who I am now you tell that that is not the time when a person needs to stop and rethink there life. I don't even know who I am really outside of all my partying everyone else I know does know exactly who they are but I''m still stuck because I am powerless. That's why I chose to do this so that I can find out who I really am and to prove that I'm not the bastard everyone has labeled me."

At that moment Blair started crying she couldn't help herself she immediately ran up the stairs so that he would not hear her sobbing or know that she still loved him.

She immediately got into her car and called Serena. She couldn't stop crying. "S I really need to talk to you you're right I'm still in love with Chuck and I don't know what to do."


End file.
